Infinty
by Samila1223
Summary: "A love that was meant to be between two certain different persons is one of the most precious treasures in this life." Not very good at the description, but I promise that it's a good one-shot :D Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so I do neither own the song since it was owned by the amazing 1D nor own the DC or even MK_

 _Enjoy~_

Infinty.

 _'Down to earth,_  
 _Keep 'em falling, when I know it hurts._  
 _Going faster than a million miles in an hour,_  
 _Trying to catch my breath someway, somehow.'_

Thinking of his life lately, Kaito wouldn't enjoy remembering how awfull it was for him to chase after the syndicate that killed his father, stole his poor soul away from them, he wouldn't also enjoy babling about how he managed to meet a certain boring, with a grumby attitude certain detective.

He wouldn't -also- like to mention how he utterly accidantely fall in love with this sherlockain -Knowing he hates from the bottom of his heart every single Sherlock Holmes' fan including the overly disturbing dumb bastard that goes to the same school as him, but maybe just maybe the detective is a tiny (very very very tiny) exception-.

That's why it was quite weird (much like creepy.) For him to be sitting in the library as he watched the detective reading a boring book, from his never-ending collection that he always keeps them neatly arranged across the right shelf and some in his bed-room, (Because, well, Kaito couldn't admit that he finds this really boring habbit attractive.) Like why the hell did his heart unlikely fall for the overly-boring Kudou Shinichi? Oh, he knows because he's much hotter than he seemed to be, right?

He wouldn't want to answer this question.

Besides, he knew he couldn't even confess his feelings for two important reasons, (maybe, more but he would like to only think of two.)

First, Kudou is already dating a certain girl, who's unfortunately his chilhood friend, who unfrotunately returned his feelings before he even knew about the exsistance of Kuroba Kaito.

Second, Kaito's unfortunately working as a thief even after the crows arresting, (He felt sorry for Nakamori-Keibu, and it was also like another part of his arrogant sassy persona being taken away from him.) He still works as the monlight gentleman theif, Kaitou Kid.

He knew he was given a good damn unfortunate life with a stupid hopless heart.

"Kuroba," Shinichi managed, breaking the ice that was starting to grow rather colder between their hearings, as he eyed the other teen carefully. "I think I should be going, by now."

Raising an eyebrow questioning at Shinichi, Kaito was quite surprised by the un-confident tone the other was using, "Basically, that's your house." Kaito commented, as if he was trying to pull out a rather dry joke.

Shinichi shook his head wryly, avioding the urge to facepalm himself, -The damn magician couldn't be any more stupider, huh?- he responded. "I know that, Kaito." He continued, "What I meant that I'm going to meet up with Ran so I'll be back later."

Kaito inhaled slowly, as he held his second breath, breaking his gaze away from the said raven haired detective as he eyed the television screen infront of them, surprisingly finding it more exciting than the other's conversation. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the other's meeting, Although, he likes how cheerfull, nice, bubly Ran is. God, why is he given this heart again? Oh, because he's a stupid creeper who fell in love with his damn best-friend of only one year.

"Have fun with Mouri-san." Kaito managed as he turned his back to the other heading toward the door, throwing a grin over his shoulder, he noticed a confused scowl being formed across the other's face, as he opened his mouth to say something but Kaito interputed. "I'll be back later, See you!" He said with a high-pitched covered with fake happiness tone as he opened the front door, leaving the other still scowling at his traces.

He's stupid, ne?

 _'Down to earth,_  
 _It's like I'm frozen but the world still turns._  
 _Stuck in motion and the wheels keep spinning around._  
 _Moving universe with no way out.'_

Kaito would never explain why he lately turned into an idiotic stalker, even if somebody asked him why he's now sitting in small green bushes, dressed in all green, holding a green binocolors as he watched carefully the couple that was sitting in the cafè infront of him.

Yeah, he wouldn't explain.

Even if he could feel the time around him slightly froze as he watched every single action the couple made, (He hopes it doesn't freeze because of Akako's damn magic.) He sighed when he noticed that they're only talking, he also noted that it's an important subject because Shinichi frowned a little, maybe they're planning their wedding? Or she's telling him that she has some fatal disease that she's dying from? Or...

Damn, she can't be pregant from him, right? They didn't have sex? God, ofcourse they did. That's why they're in a damn relation.

Feeling a tiny hurt beaming through his body, he put his tool down as he walked, slowly, down the road leaving the couple alone, realizing how worthless the thing he was doing, completely ignoring the curious stares the bystanders were giving him.

 _'And I'm one step closer and two step far from you.'_

Kaito hated how Ran would take everything -even anything- she wants easily from them, how she would only spend half the day with them and managed to steal his Shinichi away. While he rarely ever goes to his own house, and couldn't even get a fucking single kiss.

This was how much he hated his relation with Ran.

 _'When Everybody wants you._  
 _Everybody wants you.'_

He also hates how the people flirts with the detective whenever they saw him, because damn not only did Shinichi never notice their motives but also they wink -fucking wink- at Kaito most of the times if he joined in to save his Shinichi -Yeah, his and if he did anything, he would probably be accused of hitting on him because this kind of society will never understand how the less traditional couples would be.

 _'How many nights does it take to count the stars?_  
 _It'd be the time it would take to fix my heart,_  
 _Oh baby, I was there for you_  
 _All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah,yeah.'_

Kaito sighed as he stared at the dark blue sky lying infront of him, staying alone on the top of the roofs was a normal thing to him by now. He does enjoy those simple minutes he would spend all alone by himself, doing nothing but thinking, observing, analysing and concluding.

He'd always spent some of this misfortunate periods, counting the never-ending glowing figures that appeared more like white spots on the blue stained carpet before them. He really enjoys the view, however it does sound a bit un-settling when he watches it all alone, by himself.

It was all until this time when the detective had come, joining him, as he knocked slightly on the door when the magician muttered. "Come in."

He couldn't hide his own surprise when the door opened, revealing a certain neatly hair styled detective, "Hi, Can I...Join you?" The raven haired mumbled.

"Sure." He didn't notice he was grining until he felt how sore his cheeks were going to be, but surely it was worth the pain.

"Thank you." Shyly the raven boy responded as he stepped closely making his way to where the magician was seated, he knealed beside him, as he stayed, staring at the now-little-brighter cold hearted sky.

 _'How many times have you wished someone would stay?_  
 _Lie awake, only hoping they're ok._  
 _I never counted all mine but if I did, it would feel like._  
 _Infinty, infinty,infinty.'_

K

aito glanced at the still silent teen, next to him, as he cleared his throat, trying to break down the ice, he really wish that such moments would stay on going forever. Because such tragacies should be treasured.

"So, what brought you here?" He wondered, quite astonished by how soft his own voice was.

"Nothing, I just felt like coming to stay with you?" Shinichi replied, honest.

"Oh," Kaito managed, slightly confused by the amount of emotions that were being swooned around his veins. "I'm glad." He managed.

"Thank you for letting me though." Shinichi commented, as he deepened his gaze to a certain glowing figure in the sky.

"I'll always let you." Kaito replied.

' _Eyes can't shine, unless there's something burning bright behind.'_

Kaito returned his gaze as he stared at the raven haired teen, taken back alittle, Shinichi made himself comfortable as he felt his own gaze being trapped with the other's predatory one.

Kaito couldn't help but admire how handsome the other was, how soft his features were, he felt the world around him begin to freeze as he felt his own muscles contracting, as his own moisted lips caught the other's.

Shinichi gasped at the sudden attack, after recovering from his own shock he kissed the thief back, as he brought his hands into the other's messy locks who had his own arms occupied with the shorter's waist.

Pulling back, Kaito stared at the bright azure eyes that were glued to his gaze, he can sense the sudden brighter glowing in them, they shone with nothing but love, the pure love that was burning behind their eyesight.

"I love you." He said as he leaned closer capturing the other into another long-timed kiss.

Pulling back again once their lungs reminded them about how important the oxygen is for their bodies, Shinichi eyed the half-lidded dark shadded indigo eyes. "I love you too, Kaito." He responded.

And yet again fate chose for two souls to be wrapped around the synthizing medium of pure udying still fatefull love.

And this was how they managed into proving that their love is worth more than the infnity.

End of my little one-shot.

Hiya,

So I listened to the new one direction's new song last week it is called Infinty and I noticed how KaiShin it was~ and then this idea popped in my mind :3

Whatcha think of it? Weird? Ik lol? I still want to hear your opinions!

And I'm still working on both Frozen and Winter's tale.

Bye-Bye

Jalessa Brown


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys so I do neither own the song since it was owned by the amazing 1D nor own the DC or even MK_

 _Enjoy~_

Infinty.

 _'Down to earth,_  
 _Keep 'em falling, when I know it hurts._  
 _Going faster than a million miles in an hour,_  
 _Trying to catch my breath someway, somehow.'_

Thinking of his life lately, Kaito wouldn't enjoy remembering how awfull it was for him to chase after the syndicate that killed his father, stole his poor soul away from them, he wouldn't also enjoy babling about how he managed to meet a certain boring, with a grumby attitude certain detective.

He wouldn't -also- like to mention how he utterly accidantely fall in love with this sherlockain -Knowing he hates from the bottom of his heart every single Sherlock Holmes' fan including the overly disturbing dumb bastard that goes to the same school as him, but maybe just maybe the detective is a tiny (very very very tiny) exception-.

That's why it was quite weird (much like creepy.) For him to be sitting in the library as he watched the detective reading a boring book, from his never-ending collection that he always keeps them neatly arranged across the right shelf and some in his bed-room, (Because, well, Kaito couldn't admit that he finds this really boring habbit attractive.) Like why the hell did his heart unlikely fall for the overly-boring Kudou Shinichi? Oh, he knows because he's much hotter than he seemed to be, right?

He wouldn't want to answer this question.

Besides, he knew he couldn't even confess his feelings for two important reasons, (maybe, more but he would like to only think of two.)

First, Kudou is already dating a certain girl, who's unfortunately his chilhood friend, who unfrotunately returned his feelings before he even knew about the exsistance of Kuroba Kaito.

Second, Kaito's unfortunately working as a thief even after the crows arresting, (He felt sorry for Nakamori-Keibu, and it was also like another part of his arrogant sassy persona being taken away from him.) He still works as the monlight gentleman theif, Kaitou Kid.

He knew he was given a good damn unfortunate life with a stupid hopless heart.

"Kuroba," Shinichi managed, breaking the ice that was starting to grow rather colder between their hearings, as he eyed the other teen carefully. "I think I should be going, by now."

Raising an eyebrow questioning at Shinichi, Kaito was quite surprised by the un-confident tone the other was using, "Basically, that's your house." Kaito commented, as if he was trying to pull out a rather dry joke.

Shinichi shook his head wryly, avioding the urge to facepalm himself, -The damn magician couldn't be any more stupider, huh?- he responded. "I know that, Kaito." He continued, "What I meant that I'm going to meet up with Ran so I'll be back later."

Kaito inhaled slowly, as he held his second breath, breaking his gaze away from the said raven haired detective as he eyed the television screen infront of them, surprisingly finding it more exciting than the other's conversation. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the other's meeting, Although, he likes how cheerfull, nice, bubly Ran is. God, why is he given this heart again? Oh, because he's a stupid creeper who fell in love with his damn best-friend of only one year.

"Have fun with Mouri-san." Kaito managed as he turned his back to the other heading toward the door, throwing a grin over his shoulder, he noticed a confused scowl being formed across the other's face, as he opened his mouth to say something but Kaito interputed. "I'll be back later, See you!" He said with a high-pitched covered with fake happiness tone as he opened the front door, leaving the other still scowling at his traces.

He's stupid, ne?

 _'Down to earth,_  
 _It's like I'm frozen but the world still turns._  
 _Stuck in motion and the wheels keep spinning around._  
 _Moving universe with no way out.'_

Kaito would never explain why he lately turned into an idiotic stalker, even if somebody asked him why he's now sitting in small green bushes, dressed in all green, holding a green binocolors as he watched carefully the couple that was sitting in the cafè infront of him.

Yeah, he wouldn't explain.

Even if he could feel the time around him slightly froze as he watched every single action the couple made, (He hopes it doesn't freeze because of Akako's damn magic.) He sighed when he noticed that they're only talking, he also noted that it's an important subject because Shinichi frowned a little, maybe they're planning their wedding? Or she's telling him that she has some fatal disease that she's dying from? Or...

Damn, she can't be pregant from him, right? They didn't have sex? God, ofcourse they did. That's why they're in a damn relation.

Feeling a tiny hurt beaming through his body, he put his tool down as he walked, slowly, down the road leaving the couple alone, realizing how worthless the thing he was doing, completely ignoring the curious stares the bystanders were giving him.

 _'And I'm one step closer and two step far from you.'_

Kaito hated how Ran would take everything -even anything- she wants easily from them, how she would only spend half the day with them and managed to steal his Shinichi away. While he rarely ever goes to his own house, and couldn't even get a fucking single kiss.

This was how much he hated his relation with Ran.

 _'When Everybody wants you._  
 _Everybody wants you.'_

He also hates how the people flirts with the detective whenever they saw him, because damn not only did Shinichi never notice their motives but also they wink -fucking wink- at Kaito most of the times if he joined in to save his Shinichi -Yeah, his and if he did anything, he would probably be accused of hitting on him because this kind of society will never understand how the less traditional couples would be.

 _'How many nights does it take to count the stars?_  
 _It'd be the time it would take to fix my heart,_  
 _Oh baby, I was there for you_  
 _All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah,yeah.'_

Kaito sighed as he stared at the dark blue sky lying infront of him, staying alone on the top of the roofs was a normal thing to him by now. He does enjoy those simple minutes he would spend all alone by himself, doing nothing but thinking, observing, analysing and concluding.

He'd always spent some of this misfortunate periods, counting the never-ending glowing figures that appeared more like white spots on the blue stained carpet before them. He really enjoys the view, however it does sound a bit un-settling when he watches it all alone, by himself.

It was all until this time when the detective had come, joining him, as he knocked slightly on the door when the magician muttered. "Come in."

He couldn't hide his own surprise when the door opened, revealing a certain neatly hair styled detective, "Hi, Can I...Join you?" The raven haired mumbled.

"Sure." He didn't notice he was grining until he felt how sore his cheeks were going to be, but surely it was worth the pain.

"Thank you." Shyly the raven boy responded as he stepped closely making his way to where the magician was seated, he knealed beside him, as he stayed, staring at the now-little-brighter cold hearted sky.

 _'How many times have you wished someone would stay?_  
 _Lie awake, only hoping they're ok._  
 _I never counted all mine but if I did, it would feel like._  
 _Infinty, infinty,infinty.'_

K

aito glanced at the still silent teen, next to him, as he cleared his throat, trying to break down the ice, he really wish that such moments would stay on going forever. Because such tragacies should be treasured.

"So, what brought you here?" He wondered, quite astonished by how soft his own voice was.

"Nothing, I just felt like coming to stay with you?" Shinichi replied, honest.

"Oh," Kaito managed, slightly confused by the amount of emotions that were being swooned around his veins. "I'm glad." He managed.

"Thank you for letting me though." Shinichi commented, as he deepened his gaze to a certain glowing figure in the sky.

"I'll always let you." Kaito replied.

' _Eyes can't shine, unless there's something burning bright behind.'_

Kaito returned his gaze as he stared at the raven haired teen, taken back alittle, Shinichi made himself comfortable as he felt his own gaze being trapped with the other's predatory one.

Kaito couldn't help but admire how handsome the other was, how soft his features were, he felt the world around him begin to freeze as he felt his own muscles contracting, as his own moisted lips caught the other's.

Shinichi gasped at the sudden attack, after recovering from his own shock he kissed the thief back, as he brought his hands into the other's messy locks who had his own arms occupied with the shorter's waist.

Pulling back, Kaito stared at the bright azure eyes that were glued to his gaze, he can sense the sudden brighter glowing in them, they shone with nothing but love, the pure love that was burning behind their eyesight.

"I love you." He said as he leaned closer capturing the other into another long-timed kiss.

Pulling back again once their lungs reminded them about how important the oxygen is for their bodies, Shinichi eyed the half-lidded dark shadded indigo eyes. "I love you too, Kaito." He responded.

And yet again fate chose for two souls to be wrapped around the synthizing medium of pure udying still fatefull love.

And this was how they managed into proving that their love is worth more than the infnity.

End of my little one-shot.

Hiya,

So I listened to the new one direction's new song last week it is called Infinty and I noticed how KaiShin it was~ and then this idea popped in my mind :3

Whatcha think of it? Weird? Ik lol? I still want to hear your opinions!

And I'm still working on both Frozen and Winter's tale.

Bye-Bye

Jalessa Brown


End file.
